


rebellious alpha

by 5bookwizards



Category: YU-GI-OH VRAINS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 非典型性ABO





	rebellious alpha

**Author's Note:**

> 复健  
> 最近太累了都没时间写东西  
> 这个是复习期间东拼西凑的摸鱼

藤木游作没有想到自己会突然分化。不，其实草薙哥提醒过他很多次，学校里有关性别分化的安全讲座也参加了，但他始终忽视了自己会“分化”这个事实。  
他生性寡淡，所以他本以为自己会分化成beta。尽管他本人不太相信，但是从学生间流行的占卜到星座测试，一切线索都表明他应该是个beta。  
但是命运，或者说，基因，和他开了个不大不小的玩笑。他在毫无防备的状况下分化成了alpha，迎来了第一次发情期。  
藤木游作有些慌张，不知道是不是发情期的作用，他感到一阵脱力。他努力冷静地思考：我得托人帮我带抑制剂，现在应该找谁？同学？不可能的；草薙哥？他现在应该在陪仁，我还认识谁呢？他打开手机通讯录一条一条往下翻，通讯录最后一个名字是Revolver，鸿上了见有时候会叫热狗车外卖，他从热狗车的订单记录里记下了这个号码。  
他看着那个号码呆了一下，无意识地按下了呼叫，那头的铃声响了一下，电话接通了。  
“您好，请问您是哪位？”鸿上了见显然没有留外卖小哥手机号的习惯。  
“Re……Revolver，是我……”藤木游作话还没有说完，眼泪就决堤一样往外冒。  
鸿上了见显然没见识过宿敌大人这阵仗：“喂！Playmaker？！是你吗？你……有人欺负你吗？你说话！”  
“没有。”藤木游作带着哭腔说，在自己失控前挂掉了电话。  
然后他发现他忘记让鸿上了见给他带抑制剂了。  
太糟糕了，他想，他觉得自己这辈子干得最蠢的事情就是在发情期给自己的宿敌打电话，还不争气地哭了，明明之前都还好，没有那么想哭的，但他一听到鸿上了见的声音就突然觉得委屈，眼泪就忍不住了。  
藤木游作捶床，这都什么跟什么啊！

鸿上了见原本想享受一个难得的没有工作、伊格尼斯们也不出来搞事情的周末，结果藤木游作一个电话过来，把他享受清闲的好心情搅没了。他出于莫名其妙的责任感，把睡衣换掉（谁在自己家会穿正装），开车去市区。  
游作闯进他家之后，他也礼尚往来摸清了高中生的老巢，原本只想作牵制之用，但没想到现在是他急匆匆驱车前往。至于他为什么要去管这个闲事……Playmaker那种性格的人突然给你打电话，又突然哭起来，还什么话都不说，肯定很叫人在意吧。  
鸿上了见冒着被贴罚单的危险把车泊在藤木家楼下，匆匆跑上去。游作家门口摆着一盆奄奄一息的绿色植物，鸿上了见在盆底摸到了钥匙。  
真是有够随便的，他想。  
推门进去后鸿上了见发现游作的随便真是表里如一，他看着藤木家斑驳的天花板，觉得藤木家需要装修，要是没钱他愿意提供免息贷款。  
紧接着鸿上了见嗅到一丝不同寻常的气味，他意识到发生了什么。  
这个粗心的笨蛋，不会没有准备抑制剂吧？他难道想忍过去吗？  
他三步并作两步冲上二楼，摔开游作卧室的门。  
“喂！Playmaker，你……”他的话头一下子打住。房间里没有藤木游作的人影，只有一座小小的衣服山，在他气势汹汹推门而入时，衣服山还瑟缩了一下。  
鸿上了见觉得有点滑稽，他上前去掀最顶层的衣服。“你这是干嘛，筑巢吗？”  
衣服山里伸出一只手，想把鸿上了见掀开的衣服抢回来，鸿上了见顺势拽着他的胳膊把他从窝里拖了出来。  
“作为alpha你还真是没用啊，连发情期都没办法料理吗？”他居高临下地问游作。  
游作的脸泛着潮红，一副难堪的样子，这倒是难得一见。  
“我今天……突然分化了，我不知道该怎么办，”他抬头对鸿上了见说，“给你添麻烦了，我没有人可以帮忙。”  
鸿上了见：“……你就算找我，我也不知道怎么办。”  
游作一惊：“你不是alpha吗？我以为你会有经验。”  
鸿上了见嫌弃道：“承蒙你的信任，但你要纠正你的性别刻板印象。”  
藤木游作宕机，一半是因为发情，一半是因为他闻到了了见身上的味道。  
“我是omega，发现了吗？”鸿上了见的笑容看起来很可怕，他受到游作的影响，感觉有些燥热，加上美好周末泡汤，心情越发恶劣。  
他甩掉外套，爬到游作床上和他面对面坐着。  
“下次遇到这种事情，找谁都不许找我，记住了吗？”鸿上了见压低声音威胁。  
藤木游作咬住下嘴唇抬眼看他，眼底噙了一汪眼泪，他一眨眼睛就吧嗒掉下来一颗。  
鸿上了见觉得天雷滚滚，怒道：“不许这么看着我！”  
游作吸吸鼻子，大言不惭道：“这是正常的生理现象。”  
鸿上了见一边嫌弃他，一边伸手探探他的额头，游作的脸很红，体温也很高，大概是发情热初期的现象。鸿上了见认命地叹口气，决定帮人帮到底。  
藤木游作穿着深色的宽松睡衣，表面上看不出什么异样。鸿上了见隔着睡裤摸到他那儿的时候吓了一跳，差点骂脏话。  
“怎么了吗？”藤木游作问他。  
“没什么。”鸿上了见回答。他总不好说被alpha的尺寸吓到了，alpha们都那么可怕吗？  
他硬着头皮替游作撸了几下，不需要什么技巧就让他射了一次。尽管场合不合适，鸿上了见还是揶揄了一句：“好快啊，藤木。”  
游作：“我不知道正常是要多久。”  
鸿上了见：“你是装傻还是真笨？”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，藤木游作觉得鸿上了见说这话的时候变得温柔了，虽然只是很少的一点点，但他感觉到了。  
鸿上了见一边细细用纸巾擦手指，一边走出游作的房间。游作听见水声，不一会儿鸿上了见回来了，用略带潮气的微凉手掌再次贴住游作的额头。  
“没刚才那么烫了，我去给你买抑制剂，”他顺手揉乱游作的刘海，“你一个人呆一会。”  
他正欲离开时，游作抓住了他的衣角。  
“Revolver，你可以……再陪我一会吗？”他问道。他的鼻尖红彤彤的，眼皮有点肿。  
鸿上了见面无表情看着他，捏着他的手腕救出自己的衣服。  
“五分钟。”他说。  
他听说小狗进化出圆圆的眼睛好教人类喜欢，可能藤木游作也进化成哭包好让他喜欢吧。  
他们在大约三分钟后滚到了一起，离接吻只有半公分的距离。  
鸿上了见的脑袋昏昏沉沉，为什么会这样？是因为荷尔蒙吗？他不知道是自己主动还是游作主动，总之他们的嘴唇贴在一起，他觉得游作的嘴唇有些粗糙，很明显他是不会主动搽润唇膏的人。  
等这个绵长的吻结束，鸿上了见多此一举地说。“我不去买抑制剂了，”他开始解游作上衣的扣子，“没意见吧。”  
游作的手指自他耳边穿过，抚摸他发潮的发根，他们自然而然地靠近、再次接吻。游作嗅到鸿上了见身上酸甜的莓果气味，这味道让他期待即将到来的夏天。  
这种时候应该说点什么吗？高中生想，他开口道：“Revolver……”  
“叫我鸿上了见，”对方不愉快地说，“从今天开始我也叫你‘藤木游作’。”  
说到性方面的知识，两个人都贫乏得可怜。藤木游作不必说了，迟钝到连自己分化的前兆都发现不了，鸿上了见比他稍强一点，但也好不到哪里去。两个人简直就是服从于本能，用充满欲望的手探索对方的身体，对方一点不同寻常的反应都像惊喜。当游作亲吻了见的乳头时，鸿上了见的呼吸哽了一下，他听见了。  
游作进来的时候鸿上了见疼得闷哼一声，尽管他的身体早在信息素的刺激下做好了准备，但接纳了对方还是有些勉强。游作用肩膀支撑住他的腿，好叫他们都轻松一点。鸿上了见觉得这动作有点荒唐，实际上他认为性本身就挺荒唐的，多多少少还有点抵触。但游作给他的感觉还不错。高中生的吻落在他的胸口和小腹，像温暖的雨点，他的睫毛和头发扫过他浮着薄汗的肌肤，他的温存令他的双膝颤抖，他有点害怕，这事儿和他想象中不同，要是藤木游作再粗暴一点他可能不会害怕，但他太温柔了，他的爱欲像日落时分的海潮，带着橙红色的温度席卷了鸿上了见的全身，他分不清藤木游作是在解决发情期的问题还是在和他做爱。  
初尝禁果的高中生很快找到了乐趣，他也不是全然不会察言观色，在鸿上了见的默许下，藤木游作加大了动作的幅度，鸿上了见不得不抱住他的颈项来维持身体的平衡。鸿上了见可以从气味中察觉到游作的兴奋，空气中alpha信息素略带辛辣的木质清香压过了omega信息素的气味。鸿上了见觉得自己浸泡在藤木游作的味道里，他还挺喜欢这味道的，忍不住凑到游作的耳边嗅了嗅，游作误会了他的意思，侧脸在他嘴角亲了一下。  
鸿上了见的耳根红了起来，明明在做更令人害羞的事情，却还是抵不过一个轻飘飘的吻。他好像察觉到一点异样的情愫，但终归还是有些害怕承认。  
最后游作射在了了见身体里，他退出来的时候脸红得要命，结结巴巴地说对不起。  
鸿上了见：“你道什么歉？”  
藤木游作：“我……给你添麻烦了。”  
“我会吃药的，我又不是没常识的高中生，”鸿上了见笑笑，“再亲我一次。”  
藤木游作乖乖地靠过来和鸿上了见接吻，鸿上了见碰到他的肩膀时他感觉到刺痛，是被鸿上了见抓的，看来他这几天不能穿短袖了。  
“下次要记得准备抑制剂。”鸿上了见推开他喘着气说，他受不了这个得寸进尺的家伙了。  
藤木游作垂着眼睛亲他手腕处下凹的关节，用鼻音模糊地“嗯”了一声，鸿上了见也不清楚他听进去没有。  
八成是没有的，这个粗心的家伙，他想。


End file.
